zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoR:Rise/Chapter 1. I Return Home
I Held You Dearest... "Relyt, this cant be right." "I agree. I knew something was happening here, but I... I didn't for see this. This is a new level of horror..." Ark and I stand on a hill staring at Hyrule... or what's became of it. Our home... is not our home anymore. There is a slight fog, none the less ominous. The sky is a darkened orange and the sun blood red yet the tree's green still have their luster. I can't say the same for the buildings. They're bricks are faded with rebellious writing tagged all throughout... from what we see. People barely out about. I may not see their face, but I'm heart broken by the despair on them. Speaking of the people, they act with no emotion and seem as pale as snow. Animals and pets as well. It's as if their lives have been drained of the excellence the land projects and they have been reduced to dull, lifeless organisms. "Ark, this is... this is horrible. This is my fault. I should have thought about this earlier. When we got there, the suspicious activity was meant to keep me stalled. I believe that what we saw there was all illusion... even Stephani." I speak to Ark in saddened tone. "No Relyt, don't say that, okay? That's not the case and I'm sure of it. Come on, we have to find the others so we can return Hyrule to normal. It's our job really." Ark replies trying to brighten the mood but I can detect that he has much doubt in hope for this land. I nod and we ride our horses through the fields towards my house. I sense nothingness. It feels like we have entered a whole area of nothing, like a realm made of nothing. And it's as if time is slowing down. I feel a touch on my shoulder as if its a sign, a sign telling me not to return home... but I must. Time speeds up again and we are there in no time. We halt our horses and take them into the stable. I see my horse, Veil. I can see the bleakness in his eyes. Not even my presence can seem to bring a slight hope. I pet him and whisper into his ear, "I'm going to stop this Veil, don't worry." My words seem to have given him the slightest confidence... I think... He made a noise, it's something. We back out of the stable and head towards my house. As I clutch the knob to open the door, we here a loud crash as if some pot of such fell and shattered. I pull out my bow as Ark readies his blade. I count to three silently and kick the door open. Inside it's dark. I can barely make out the furniture's outlines in the living room. I try too look for a figure. Surely, I found it. Made a slight movement, then stopped. It's form sent chills down my spine. It took a twisted and mutilated human like form. It looked to have hooves for feet and horns topped on its head. Ark saw as well. I lit a fire arrow to start and Ark moved his position to strike. The creature continued to forge for something. I took a slight turn to precision my aim and suddenly, the creature stopped. It dropped another jar and turned to face me. I saw its green, demon eyes. I looked into it and saw that this creature, was pure evil. It must be killed. "Ark, take a few steps back and watch the door. If it tries to run out, end it. Don't ask questions, do as I said. Be very silent." I whisper to him. He nods with a sense of question and unsureness but he does as asked. I take a step in and close the door. The creatures eyes fade into dark. A loud high screech feels the room and the temperature drops to a freezing degree. I light up another arrow and heavy my stance. Lets burn this fucker down. Next >>